The Tale of 2 Friends Who Love One Another
by st0pdr0pndm0sh
Summary: Kaneki and Hide have been friends forever, but it isn't until Kaneki is in a big battle of Ghouls Vs. Ghoul Investigators does Hide acknowledge his love for his best friend, Kaneki, how will this turn out? Will they love each other? Or will they go their separate ways?
1. Chapter 1

Hide walks alone in the woods searching for Kaneki, he is worried that he might be injured, but Hide wants to desperately see Kaneki, he has a bad feeling about him, and he wants to confront him with more than just feelings. It seems our esteemed friend Hide has fallen in love with Kaneki, but Kaneki has changed and lost his human side. Hide, after searching for hours in the lost woods of the 11th ward that had been destroyed, he sees Kaneki.

"Kaneki! Wait! We need to talk!" Hide looks with desperation in his eyes and Kaneki continues to walk away from Hide because he knows he can't be with Hide as a friend anymore, for now he left his human side away and became a sadistic ghoul. Hide catches up to Kaneki and grabs his arm and then screams with his eyes filled with tears.

"Kaneki! You're okay... I'm so glad..." Hide pauses for a moment as he tries to gather up his courage.

"I love you... Kaneki" he says faintly so Kaneki wouldn't hear, but just as fate has it for him, he heard it. Kaneki stands there in silence, he wonders what came over Hide, but he needs to get away or else he will be hunted as well. Kaneki didn't want that.

"Leave Hide, you must go" Kaneki rushes him away quickly, Ghoul Investigators soon flood the entire area surrounding them and Kaneki grabs Hide away and they flee to an abandoned building complex in the middle of town, it seemed away from other ghouls so they are safe for now. Hide cowers in fear and in embarrassment because he is indeed in love with his best friend, he wants to help him as best as he could. He just wanted Kaneki to notice him and hopefully return his feelings. Hide looks at Kaneki and sees Kaneki is trying to keep an eye out.

"Kaneki, we need to talk" Hide starts to get flustered as he really wants to be with Kaneki right now.

"Not now Hide, not until we are fully safe from them" Kaneki says softly, Hide knew the old Kaneki was still there, the one he knew and had loved. Hide looks into Kaneki's eyes and says to him.

"Kaneki, we need to talk." Hide takes a quick breath and says "I had always loved you and even if you don't care right now I need to say this to get my feelings out of the way, I love you and always will and I really really REALLY hope you can return these feelings and please, please, stay with me by my side and protect me. Please Kaneki, I will help you however I can, I just never want to lose you, ever" Hide says softly and grabs Kaneki's arm as Kaneki stands there, Kaneki leans in to kiss Hide and says to Hide.

"Right now Hide, there's no time for this confession. I will listen to you later, but for now I need you and me to be safe from them." Hide touches his lips in awe because he was able to tell Kaneki how he felt and Kaneki kissed him on the lips. Hide was willing to cooperate, for now.

Later on that night, as everything had seemed to have died down in the 11th ward. Hide is sound asleep, happily sleeping in fact. He was starting to believe he can be with Kaneki. But as fate would have Kaneki left that night, he didn't want to risk injuring Hide if he was caught. Kaneki took Hide into an abandoned room in the complex and placed him on a bed and gave him blankets so keep him warm. Kaneki truly loved Hide, but it was not meant to be for these two. Simply because of their different beings. Kaneki - who was now a ghoul - and Hide - who is a human - it all sounded obsurd to Kaneki, so he didn't try to fight anything anymore. He just had to leave Hide and let him rest so that way he can escape in the morning, because if the investigators find him, they wouldn't harm him. He wasn't a ghoul, so they have to spare him, right? At least, that's what Kaneki told himself. If Hide ever told the investigators he knew a ghoul, they would take him in for interrogation. And Hide isn't the best at that kind of stuff. So Kaneki left and hoped nothing would happen, but before he left, he kissed his forehead goodnight. He hopes one day humans and ghouls can co-exist so that way that can be together. Kaneki will have to fight for that change though- even if it meant never seeing Hide again. He had to make this decision right now, so he vowed to change the world around him so that way they can be happy. Kaneki promises to himself that he will live for Hide, and only for Hide. A few hours have passed since Kaneki's departure. Hide is still flustered by Kaneki kissing him.

But then investigators show up, they seem really angry. They scream out at the apartment complex. "Whoever is in there, show yourself now or deal with the law!" but Hide didn't want to show himself, instead he woke up and ran away to find Kaneki and join him in his endeavors. Kaneki walks the streets alone with him being on the down-low so no one notices him, he wears a black wig and an eye patch again like he used to look when he worked at Anteiku. Kaneki no longer lives at his place, he moved to a more secluded area. Away from Hide, away from Touka, and Uta, away from everyone in general. Kaneki didn't want to cause any issues to any of his friends. All he can do is fight and live for not only himself, but for his friends and everyone around him. Kaneki sees Hide trying to find him, Kaneki gets slightly mad because he wants to protect him.

He mutters to himself "That idiot. What is he doing?" Hide screams Kaneki's name to find him. He really wants Kaneki to show his face to Hide again, he can't stand to be away from him. He grows more attached to him than he ever should. Kaneki grabs Hide from a dark alley that Kaneki was able to reach without being noticed by anyone, and hold Hide's mouth shut so he doesn't scream. Hide panics for a moment, but realizes by the warmth of the hand that is touching his face, he knows it's Kaneki.

"What on Earth are you doing here Hide?!" Kaneki says in a tone of discontentment. "I want to be with you no matter what, wherever you go-" Hide starts to say but becomes more flustered and discouraged. "I want to always be there, yes I am human but I love you! I want to be there when you cry, or when you long for someone, I want to be that one and only person Kaneki! So instead of trying to run away from all of us how about you accept our help?! I just want to be with you because I love you so much Kaneki, you don't know how much it hurts..." Hide says while crying in his eyes a bit. Kaneki is frozen, speechless, he still is experiencing the human emotions he once felt. He wants to be there for Hide no matter what, but he keeps thinking to himself 'what if I eat Hide? I can't dare to imagine the pain of eating the one I love... I've nearly done that before, I can't let it happen again...' Kaneki looks into Hide's eyes and sees that there's no way Hide will just leave him alone, not without a fight or an argument of sorts. He wishes he could just go away so Kaneki can figure out how to make his plans work, but Kaneki can't let that happen otherwise Hide will expose himself to the investigators.

So Kaneki ultimately takes Hide with him, "Fine, you can join me Hide. But you have to stay on the down-low otherwise you might end up in a bad issue for both of us, I want to protect you as much as I can." Kaneki says gently while looking into Hide's eyes.

"Really?! Kaneki... I-" Hide cries tears of joy as he hugs Kaneki, he knew he loved Kaneki from the start. Kaneki hugs him back as if he's relieved he is with him. Kaneki then leans into Hide and then Kaneki's lips touches Hide's as they embrace each other for they have found out that they had love for each other, two beings who shouldn't love, are in love.

Will these men be able to prove to society Ghouls and Humans can co-exist?

Or will this end in tragedy?

Now this my friends is only the beginning of what is to come for these fellow lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

After Hide confessing his love to Kaneki, Kaneki eventually moves him and Hide away from the 11th ward. Kaneki searches for a secluded place that the CCG would take a while to find. It was only temporary. On the way there Kaneki had to break some news to Hide. Kaneki thinks that Hide will hopefully take it well, _it's all for the sake of protecting him, right?_ That's what Kaneki told himself, but what he tells himself and what actually happens are two different events. Kaneki's emotions have completely left him. Kaneki does care for Hide, but he didn't want to turn down his friend, Kaneki ended up growing cold. As they head to the area they have to avoid CCG detection.

_"Hide, I want you to run across this alley and hide behind a building if you can. I will take care of some things for a minute."_ as Hide runs for the building Kaneki walks right out to expose himself to CCG, Hide looks and in hopes of Kaneki being behind him; He wasn't. Hide doesn't expose himself but he thinks to himself.

'_Kaneki you idiot!' _Hide stays hidden and awaits for Kaneki to return.

As Kaneki exposes himself, he has his mask on and he stares down to the ground. A CCG investigator walks up to him and asks him;

_"Kid, it's dangerous out here, go back to where you belong!"_ but this guy was new. He had no idea who Kaneki was or what he looked like, or that he was even known as the 'Eye-Patch Ghoul' or 'One-Eyed Ghoul'. That is, until a senior investigator comes to him and says;

_"This kid is the One-Eyed Ghoul! Everyone hold your positions"_ Everyone then takes out their quinque and tries to apprehend Kaneki. But Kaneki starts to speak very quietly. No one can hear him.

_"Speak up, Ghoul!"_ Said an investigator. Kaneki looks up with his eye and his Kagune is then released. He then mutters to himself as he cracks his bones.

_"You know... There are 206 bones in a human body... I shall now break half of all your bones..." _Kaneki says out loud while marching forward towards everyone. The investigators are panicking about his statement for a brief moment, and then catch their calmness and prepare for battle. Some fear for their lives, others fear for nothing.

One by one each Ghoul Investigator takes their quinque and tries to rip Kaneki apart. One of the investigators manage to hit Kaneki with their quinque, and the others manage to then hit him as well. They all think they killed him, Kaneki became silent for a moment. The investigators became happy that they killed someone who is really strong. As Kaneki stops to move for a moment, the investigators try to call for someone to collect Kaneki to take his Kagune.

_"That was your first mistake"_ Kaneki said as he quickly disappears and reappears behind one of the investigators, he then jumps in the air, and stomps right on the center of his rib cage to break 103 of his bones, rendering him useless.

The investigator then screams in pain, it's so painful for him that he struggles to breathe, all the other investigators are scared to move another step, but they have to in order to protect their citizens from Ghouls.

_"You nearly killed him! You nearly killed our comrade, you bastard!"_ One of the investigators says to Kaneki as he charges at Kaneki with all of his might.

Kaneki then stabs the investigator in the heart with his Kagune, as he stabs him, blood drips everywhere and Kaneki brings his Kagune out, the recruit stares at his comrades blood in the sky, it rained like a downpour, but instead of water, you had blood. Kaneki was indulging himself in the blood for a moment as he stares at the fallen investigator, his corpse then falls down. Kaneki says to the investigator _"You shouldn't be so quick to die, you could have left and be spared your life if you were able to out-run me."_ Kaneki laughs a bit maniacally.

Hide, who has been watching this whole thing, realizes something in Kaneki has changed. Kaneki wasn't his normal self anymore. He became _cold and ruthless. _Hide became worried because he didn't want Kaneki to lose sight of his human self, but unbeknownst to Hide, that's what he had lost. Hide wonders to himself _'What happened to you, Kaneki?'._

After Kaneki has killed two out of the three investigators, the new recruit runs away from the site, scared. Kaneki cracks his neck to the recruit as he stares at him and says _"Do you want to join them?"_. Kaneki then attempts to chase him, but Hide runs out and tries to restrain him. Hide didn't want Kaneki to do something he would regret.

Kaneki looked furiously at Hide, and saw his face. He knew Hide was right about this, Kaneki has changed, so he and Hide go to the secluded area after the fighting. Hide and Kaneki settle in for a bit, while Hide looks out the window and looks at the sky, Kaneki makes a remark to himself _'Hide looks peaceful... I do like Hide, but I also care about my friends at Anteiku as well.'_

Kaneki has an internal battle with himself on who he likes. He likes Hide and Touka, Hide was his first friend. Hide knows Kaneki the most, and nothing can change that for Kaneki ever, but Touka saved his life when he turned into a Ghoul. Touka also taught Kaneki how to become a Ghoul, and so did Yoshimura. Kaneki owes them everything. Kaneki wants to become stronger so he can protect his friends and keep them happy, that's all he wanted.

After a long day of searching for a new area, Kaneki and Hide finally sleep for the night. Before they sleep, however, Hide has a serious look on his face. He wants to talk to Kaneki about earlier.

_"Kaneki, what has happened to you?"_

"_What do you mean, Hide?"_

_"Well you seem... different, almost as if... you lost some part of your being."_

Kaneki froze for a moment, he knew he couldn't hide anything from Hide. Hide is way too keen and has great observation skills, he will always know if something is wrong. For now though, Kaneki wanted to avoid that subject. Kaneki looks back at Hide.

_"Hide, I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me, you're over-looking things again!" _Kaneki says as a joke, he didn't want Hide to know the truth of what happened at the 11th ward. He had to keep Hide from the truth somehow someway. It wasn't worth the risk to tell him what happened. Despite Hide suspecting something has changed, Hide cannot know for his well-being. Kaneki thought to himself _'It'd be better of this way'_... or so he wanted to believe.

After Kaneki reassuring Hide about what has happened. Kaneki still doesn't want Hide to know the true nature of him, or what has happened to him.

For now Hide lays down hoping one day that Kaneki will be open with him, before Hide sleeps, Hide whispers to Kaneki;

_"You're my partner, you can tell me anything. Don't hide anything, okay?"_ Hide then smiles at Kaneki. Kaneki looks surprised at Hide and says;

_"Yeah... Thanks..." _Kaneki smiles as well, as the night grows darker the two follow lovers start to sleep a little bit. For now since there's too much chaos Kaneki doesn't want to do anything hasty with Hide, especially since he also likes Touka.

After the night finally becomes black, they fall asleep.

Will Kaneki ever tell Hide the truth of his change?

Or will Hide have to find out himself?

What ever happens, the next day will be a big one for Kaneki.

The next day is the day Kaneki goes on a quest for something big.


End file.
